Butterfly
by kelpiie
Summary: Iru and Eru disappear after Utau gets a new chara, Riki. Can Amu, Ikuto, and some old-time friends help her find them? Amu x Ikuto, Utau x Kukai, Nagihiko x Rima, Miki x Yoru, Suu x Kiseki, Ran x Daichi. *pant* xD It's not as bad as it sounds!
1. Riki and the Missing Charas

**Me: Second fanfic!  
Amu: So this is actually a story?  
Me: Mebbe. **

**Ikuto: Is it Amuto?  
Me: DOI ****–clonks head-**

**Ikuto: Oh come on, I'm still recovering from the last story! **

**James Bond: Ello everyone.**

**Everyone except James Bond: o______0**

**James Bond: I'll be substitootin' for Emmett Cullen today. Oh, and that is a lovely pink haired gawl, by the way. **

**Amu: -stare- Have you ever murdered someone?**

**James Bond: Maybay…-grin-**

**Ikuto: I have Amu! :D**

**Amu: o.o**

**Me: One more thing. I'm sorry Amuto doesn't come right away :P But I have different plots for this story also.**

**James Bond: Zuzu-chan does not own Shugo Chara, me, or my pet Chihuahua, Areeba. HOW LAME.**

**Me: Heey! D:**

Chapter 1

Riki and the Missing Charas

It was a hot, beautiful summer day. Amu was trying new ways to tie her hair (HOW MANY FREAKING WAYS IS THERE? XD) and Ikuto was napping on his favorite hillside.

"Let's play a word game!" Yoru exclaimed, bored.

"Naw… today's a napping day. Can you go to school for me?"

"Textbook! CHECK. Workbook! CHECK. Afternoon snack? CHECK JANAIIII!" (Refer to some episode of Doki. It's so kawaii xD)

Ikuto laughed. Yoru smiled in pleasure, as Ikuto rarely laughed.

Amu sighed. "What are we going to do today?" she asked her charas.

"Let's go outside and swim!" Ran exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's go to the art museum," Miki replied, smiling.

"I would like to go to a Hoshina Utau concert," Dia said.

"Food network!" Suu exclaimed.

"Uhh… Suu… that's all the way in America…"  
"Suu knows that desu!"

"That's out." Amu said, smiling.

Just then a beautiful purple butterfly that seemed to shimmer came to Amu's window.

"Ehh, it's kirei!"

But the butterfly turned into something – no, someone – Tsukiyomi Utau.

"U-Utau!?" Amu exclaimed, question and excitement in her voice.

"Hey, Amu, long time no see." She smiled. Utau walked over to Amu and hugged her.

_If you're wondering how she got in, she flew into her room and transformed there… xD So yeah._

"How'd you do that?"

"Transform? Well, you see, I've got a new char—"  
"HONTO?!" Amu exclaimed. "Look! Dia hatched! She wanted to see one of your concerts."  
Utau's gaze wandered over to a orange-haired chara with a yellow dress and pigtails.

"Konichiwa, I'm Dia,"

"So you've finally hatched!" Utau exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, Amu!"  
"Well let's see yours!" Amu retorted.

"Riki, come on out," Utau said calmly.

A beautiful chara with dark purple hair that was down and soft green eyes came to Utau.

"Konichiwa, I'm Riki." The chara smiled. It was enchanting.

Riki's outfit was a purple tube top over a lime green tank top. She was wearing a short black skirt with silver stars.

"She's so pretty, Utau!" Amu said. Utau nodded endearingly.

"I'm Ran!"

"Miki."

"Suu ~desu!"

"Dia," she said with a smile.

All the charas introduced themselves.

"Eto… where's Iru and Eru?"  
Utau had a look of despair in her eyes.

"They… disappeared…" she said, trailing off at every syllable.

"What?!" Amu yelled. Poor Utau! Amu knew exactly what it felt like to lose a chara.

"We'll find them, we will!" Amu said. Then a tap came on her balcony door.

"U-Utau!?" a voice asked.

_Ikuto! _Amu's mind raced. She ran to the balcony door.

"Hello, Ikuto," Utau said, smiling.

"You're not mad?" Ikuto asked.

"Nope, I'm over you…" She twitched and started laughing.

"You're scaring me, Utau…" Ikuto and Amu said in unison.

Utau replied, "Haha, I know. Sorry, I just thought I'd never be able to get over you." She hugged Ikuto in a sisterly way. Ikuto smiled, happy that she was finally off his shoulders.

"Ah, so here's the new chara," Ikuto said.

"HAHA! New teasing, ~nya!"  
It seems as if Riki automatically took a dislike to Yoru, because she let out a serious punch right in his ear.  
"OWW, NYA!!" Amu, Ikuto, and Utau all laughed, along with the charas.

"I know the problem. I'll help, since Amu is," he said. Amu blushed.

"D'aww, you guys are so cute," Utau commented. Amu's blush deepened.

Grabbing Amu's hand, Ikuto walked to the balcony. Amu knew he wasn't going to take the door, so she asked Ran to Character Change.

"Hop, ste—"  
Ikuto held her in his arms and jumped off – again.

"IKUTO!" Amu exclaimed angrily.

He smirked. Utau smiled.

"Well then, let's get searching!"  
"Oh, but first there's this café…." Utau said. They all nodded, and raced off to Happy Sakura (I know, random name.).

**End of 1****st**** chapter.**

**Me: Did you guys like it?**

**Ikuto: No, there was no Amuto.**

**Me: Would you like me to have Utau return to her brother complex? D**

**Ikuto: -sweats-**

**Amu: Ew… **

**James Bond: Ikuto's so manly! –hearts in eyes-**

**Ikuto: … Ok, wow…**


	2. A Friendly Reunion

**Me: Yayy! Chapter 2. **

**Rima: Ohio.**

**Me: Rima! :D **

**Tadase: Hey there everybody!**

**Everyone: -stare- get out. **

**Tadase: Okay! –skips merrily out the door- **

**Amu: …**

**Me: Aww, Amu's sad. Should we bring Tadase back?  
Everyone: NO!**

**Amu: BWAHAH! BEAT THAT, TADASE! D**

**Me: Okay… who fed Amu a cracker?!**

**Ikuto: --I-didn't-do-it-I-swear look-**

**Me: IKUTO!! –chases-**

**Amu: Have you guys ever eaten a crackkeerrrrrrrr? –scary stare-**

**Everyone: -steps away slowly, scared-**

**Nagihiko: Zuzu-chan does not own Shugo Chara. :D**

**Me: Nagihiko! –glomp-**

Chapter 2

A Friendly Reunion

"This café is so kawaii!" Amu exclaimed.

Utau smiled. "I know, isn't it? Sanjou-san took me here during a tour. Their rose tea is delicious."

"I think I'll have the strawberry tea!" Amu ordered the waitress.

"And the uniforms are cute, too," Amu remarked. [look for Tokyo Mew Mew Café Uniform thingy xD]

"I'll have the black tea," Ikuto said. The waitress didn't pay attention for she was staring endearingly at Ikuto like he was the center of the earth. [o.0] 

"Sorry, I've already got a girlfriend," he said to the waitress. Amu's heart shattered.

"As a matter of fact… she's sitting across from me." He smiled. Amu's heart was about to burst out of her chest. She didn't want to show her happiness.

"Pervert Ikuto," she said. Utau giggled.

"And I'll have your new green tea," she said. The waitress snapped out of her trance and wrote the two orders down.

"Anything else?" she asked before she slipped her pad into her pocket.

They shook their heads no, and she scurried off.

_Minutes Later _

After finishing their tea, Ikuto, Amu, and Utau set off with the charas.

"The last time I saw them was when I got Riki, then their eggs just disappeared," Utau said. "Riki said she knew nothing."

Riki nodded solemnly.

"When did Riki come?" Amu asked.

"The day before I visited you. Why?"

"Just wondering, it might be helpful later on."

"Okay…"

"Maybe…did someone… steal them?" Ikuto asked.

"That could be right, I _was _performing at Takayashi Theater two days ago." Utau nodded her head. "But I usually take Iru and Eru with me, and leave them in my dressing room."

"Do you know your managers well?"

"Well, yes. I have around four of them – Kitaru, Misha, Negumi, and Sanjou," Utau recalled. "Plus there's one trying to get in, her name is Rio.

"With Kitaru, I've had bad experiences. If I don't come up with a new song in a week, she steams. I've tried to fire her, but she insists that she doesn't need to be paid much, and if I do fire her she'll have revenge…"

Ikuto and Amu looked at her worriedly. Utau grinned slightly, then went on.

"Misha is very kind, though she can be snappy to the stage set-up and directors. And if I do a set wrong, boy, she will fire up.

"Sanjou is my favorite – loyal, loyal, loyal." Utau grinned wider now.

"What about Rio?" Ran piped up. It seemed like everyone accidentally forgot about them.

"Rio… well, I don't know much about her. But one time, I thought I saw an egg in her purse – it was purple with black checks all over it."  
"Weird. Do you know if she could see your charas?"

"Once I saw her staring at my shoulder, where Eru was sitting."  
"Hmmm…"  
"Amu-chan?"

"Rima?! What are you doing here?" Amu exclaimed happily.  
"I was just taking a walk with Kusukusu. And who are they?"  
"Oh, allow me to introduce you to them. This is Utau, and this is Ikuto."  
"_-Koi_" Ikuto added with a smirk. Rima's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"THE Utau? Hoshina Utau?!" Rima overreacted.

"Y-yes Rima, calm down."  
"Rima-chaan!" a voice came.

_Nagihiko! _Amu thought.

"Oi, Amu-chan!" he said, surprised.  
"Haha, Nagihiko and Rima," Amu teased. They both blushed.

"Amu and Ikuto!" Rima teased back. Amu's face turned a deep, deep, deeeeeep red.

Ikuto just smirked and wound his arms around Amu's shoulders.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered embarrassingly.

"We've got the jackpots, haven't we?" he directed to Nagihiko. Rima started to deepen in her blush, too.

"Haha, we sure have," Nagihiko agreed. Utau sighed.

"Oiiii! Hinamori!" _ANOTHER _voice called.

"Kukai!" Amu strained to get out of Ikuto's grip. But he held on tighter, kissed her cheek, and released her. Amu froze ,though.

"W-what was t-that for?!" she snapped at Ikuto. He just smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Hah, Hinamori, Mashiro, and Fujisaki! And… Tsukiyomi?" he said, surprised but pleased. He gave Amu a thumbs up. She blushed.

Utau's eyes sparkled.

"W-who's that?" Utau asked, gazing at the chestnut-haired boy with friendly green eyes.

Amu laughed. "_That _thing is Kukai," she said. "Catch your eye, Utau-chan?"

Utau's glimmer faded.  
"N-no way in a million years!" she stuttered. Amu just looked at her, smiled, and went over to meet Kukai.

"Haha, quite a gathering eh Hinamori?" he asked, though it didn't seem like a question.

"Yeah. We're trying to find Utau's eggs."  
Kukai and Utau's eyes met. His eyes shined while her's did, too.

"I'm in!" he said automatically.

"I sense some love in the air!" Kusukusu said, giggling.

Riki popped in with Daichi.

"Me too," sniffed Daichi.

"Daichi!" Ran flew superfast to Daichi.  
Once she poked him, she laughed and yelled, "TAG! You're it!" and flew around in circles.

"Eeeh! Bring it on, Ran!" soon the whole group was having fun.

End of Ch. 2.

**Me: That was a good chapter!  
Ikuto: Aha… some time with Amu. –glares at Zuzu-**

**Me: Heyy, I'm sorry, but this was supposed to be a REUNION!  
Tadase: When do I come in?**

**Me: Never.**

**Amu: Aww, give him a chance –sways-**

**Tadase: Like that cra—**

**Me: YOU GAVE HER THE CRACKER?!  
Ikuto: See, it wasn't me after all!  
Rima: -staring at Nagihiko-**

**Me: Heeeheeeee. Well, thanks for coming this far. Ch. 3 will come soon! I'ma take a break. X.x **


	3. Sanjou and an Encounter with Easter

**Me: Well, hehe, I have nothing to do. And plus I've had a bad day, so I'm just gonna chill and write a chapter to get my hopes up.**

**Amu: … That's nice Zuzu-chan **

**Me: Of course it is :D **

**Ikuto: Zuzu-chan's a bad girl, she's terrible at math.**

**Me: ;-; **

**Amu: Aww, Ikuto, when you were a little boy, you couldn't figure out 5-3! So be quiet!  
Ikuto: HEY! At least I figured it out six years later! Geez.**

**Everyone: Zuzu-chan does not own Shugo Chara! :D **

**P.S. SORRY, this is a really short chapter… please dun hate me D:**

Chapter Three: Sanjou and an Encounter with Easter

Everyone walked for a while in silence. Kukai tried as much as possible to stay close to Utau. She'd blush. Whenever Amu questioned him, he'd just say,

"Oh, just l-looking for evidence."  
Which didn't make any sense at all, but Amu left him be.

Utau stopped suddenly after minutes of shut mouths.

"I sense…"  
"UTAU-CHAN!"  
"SANJOUU!" Utau lept at least six feet in the air, glomping Sanjou.

"Utau-chan! I heard about the news, I'm so sorry! So now, I'll help you find Eru and Iru!" Sanjou had tears in her eyes, her red, curly hair in giant, messy clumps. Sliding her finger up the bridge of her nose to adjust her glasses, she stood on the sidewalk, one hand on her hips, and faced the group.

"Hmm, Utau-chan, quite an attention gatherer, eh?" Sanjou elbowed her. Utau just grinned. Everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Rima…"  
"Fujisaki Nagihiko!"

"Kukai!" he held up a peace sign with his crooked grin. Utau's eyes twinkled again.

Ikuto kept silent, and Amu acknowledged Sanjou with a smile and wave.

"Well," Sanjou huffed, as though she just said all the names. "I guess we should start some serious searching."  
It was never quiet with Sanjou around. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, though. Sanjou was everywhere. In trees, on walls, even asking police if they'd seen anyone carrying any… eggs.

Then _Ikuto _stopped dead.

Amu looked worriedly at him.

"What's wrong, Iku—"  
"Everyone, hide… I sense… Easter."

"Easter?!" everyone exclaimed, but obeyed and hid in actually really good places. Nagihiko and Rima squatted behind an old wall, Kukai and Utau slipped up a tree, and Ikuto swept Amu bridal-style into another tree. Sanjou climbed into her car (It was just THERE, kay? xD) (I like trees, so deal with it xD).

"B-but, Ikuto hasn't reported y-yet!" a panicky voice came from below the sidewalk. Everyone could here the reply.

_"YOU GET IKUTO HERE OR I'LL…" _the voice started shouting un-comprehended words, then it hung up. The panicky worker sighed.

Amu gasped as Ikuto jumped from the tree.

"What do they want?" he growled. 

The worker put on his attitude and grinned evilly. "They need you to find Hinamori Amu and steal the lock from her, since everyone failed to do it. Since you are close to her, this should be a synch, right?" the man smirked.

But he wasn't prepared for what Ikuto had in store.

He gritted his teeth and his fist went flying into the man's chest.

The man gasped for air and ran off, panting every two seconds or so.

"NEVER." Ikuto yelled after him. He nodded to all the hiding places, and out came everyone.

"Ikuto! Are you all right?" Amu asked worriedly with a scared look in her eyes.

"Of course I am, idiot," and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered there for a while.

"Pervert," she groaned, and swept away, everyone watching her jealously. Ikuto smirked and started walking, too, with Naghiko, Rima, Kukai and Utau following.

End

**Me: Sorry sorry -.- I just noticed Yaya didn't appear yet… and plus this chapter was short, so I'll be thinking up what will happen in ch. 4. ;3**

**Amu: -gasp-**

**Ikuto: -smirk-I liked the last part. **

**Amu: x.X **

**Me: Will you TALK, Amu? . **

**Utau: Nope :3 **

**Me: Utauuuuu **–**glomp- Until next time, friends :3**


	4. Easter's Slave

**Me: Chapter 4. I'm kinda depressed, I've only got one review. xD So to continue on to chapter 5, I need to know that you like this story if you do. So please review! –bow-**

**Amu: Zuzu-chan… that's demanding…**

**Me: -glare- would you like me to throw in some Amuto? **

**Amu: N-n-n-n-nooooooo –lies-**

**Me: Too bad it's coming anyway -^^- Well everyone, thanks for reading.**

_I don't own Shugo Chara _

Talking

_Chapter 4_

Amu's Pov.

Boy, today was long! We had no evidence of Utau's eggs anywhere. But Sanjou was determined, so she started posting fliers everywhere. I can imagine someone ringing her doorbell and giving her eggs.

I'm so glad this is Fall Break. Tadase just came back from his trip to America. I can't wait to see him!

But there's the problem… he might not want to help us find Utau's eggs. He still doesn't agree with Nagihiko, Rima, and the others that she is our alley.

A tap came on my balcony window again.

Nobody's Pov.

"Oi." A husky voice came from Amu's window, along with the tapping.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed, and let him in. "You know, it's bad to trespass."

"But you enjoy it, so there." He smirked and took Amu's hand.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked. But she didn't try to free herself. Ikuto smiled, once without a smirk. _He's acting so weird, _Amu thought.

"You're hiding something." She pointed out.

"So what if I am?" Ikuto sighed. Amu could tell he was stressed.

"Ikuto ~nya…" Yoru sighed too. When the charas heard Yoru, they sped out of their eggs, Miki especially fast.

"Yoru!" they all exclaimed. Then they saw Amu looking worriedly at Ikuto, and him having a pained expression.

"Tell me already," Amu frowned, squeezing his hand. That seemed to give Ikuto courage.

He sighed again, then took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Easter. My stepfather wants me to do such cruel things to you… and so many involve hurting you, Amu. He wants me altogether to steal the Humpty Lock… I really shouldn't be saying this. But… I don't _want _to do this to you.

"One of the missions is to get you all alone… and trick you into loving me… then to…" he trailed off. Amu knew what he wanted to say.

"To kill me." She nodded knowingly. Ikuto's eyes shot open.

"So he really wants the lock that bad? For what?" she questioned.

"I don't know. Yoru's only spied on them for a while, and he says that they want to destroy Shugo Charas with it altogether.

"I was surprised too. I wondered how the lock had that power. But I discovered it. They're also trying to get my key, and that's the only way his mission will work."

"Why would he want to do that?" Amu breathed.

"If kids don't have shugo charas, they don't have confidence, and without confidence, they don't have any power over themselves. Easter plans to soon rule Japan."

Amu was shocked. Destroy all charas? Rule Japan? And do _what? _

She also wondered how long they've been trying to get the Humpty Lock. How long they've been planning this. How long they've been getting _away_ with it.

"Could they have stolen Utau's eggs? To make a trap?"

Ikuto looked at me questioningly.

"Well, they know that Utau loves her charas. So they could've stolen them, and are planning to give you a consequence.

"They might be thinking that to help your sister get her eggs back, you'll give them the key and lock in exchange for them. I don't know if I'm right, but it seems sensible…" she trailed off, for she saw Ikuto wasn't comprehending.

Then his eyes had a twinkle to them.

"Amu… you're a genius." He pecked my cheek.

I blushed. "I'm just assuming, so don't take it seriously."

_What a random night, _I thought to myself.

Then the same shimmering purple butterfly entered my room.

"Hey, Utau," we both said. The butterfly changed into Utau.

"I heard you guys," she said. "But, no… it's impossible. They would steal Riki too." Utau nodded her head.

"Do they know about Riki?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, they do."

"Well then…" Ikuto said. Then all of a sudden, his eyes went hard. A voice called from behind him.

"Complete your mission!" the voice said. Ikuto gritted his teeth. From behind his back came a dog chara. It had black floppy ears, red eyes, and you could say it had rabies.

"No!" Ikuto shouted. The chara gave Ikuto a knife.

"Do it!" it shouted.

"NEVER!" Ikuto took the blade and threw it out the window.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled. He blacked out.

"Ikuto, Ikuto!" a voice called. He looked up to see a pink-haired angel. Then his surroundings came into view: a small room with a pink carpet and a computer desk. He also noticed he was on a bed.

"…Amu…?"  
"IKUTO!" Amu tackled him.

"Easy, Amu! You'll suffocate him!" another voice exclaimed. It was Utau.

"Ikuto, I was so worried about you! That dog chara was evil!" Amu nuzzled her head into Ikuto's chest.

"A-Amu!" Ikuto exclaimed. "You're alive!" he moved his arms around her, bringing her into a big bearhug.

"Of course I am, idiot!" she said, laughing.

He laughed, too. There was no pain in his body. And where had that dog chara came from?  
"Well. Let's get on with the search!" Utau said happily. They both nodded eagerly (well, Amu did), and Amu got dressed.

She wore red and black striped stockings with black shorts, along with a red and black jacket. It had x's on the bottom. There was a thin black belt that attached the shorts and stockings.

She nodded to herself when she looked in her mirror, then ran outside.

_:D End of Chapter 4. _

**Me: I'm so evil. Cliffy!  
Amu: o.0 That's actually a cool outfit.**

**Ikuto: -.-**

**Me: Aww, Ikuto's depressed.**

**Amu: Why?  
Ikuto: We haven't had much Amuto for FOUR STINKING CHAPTERS! ;-;**

**Me: Well there's other people in this story too! Plus, you play a big part. So there. Ha. Ha. **

**Please Review -^^-**


	5. Voices

**Me: I know, I know… I haven't updated in a long time… considering there's hardly any reviews for this piece of work… xD**

**Utau: We keep on fooling around!  
Sanjou: Yes! We must find it **_**soon! **_

**Me: Calm down… T.T**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!. Or Shugo Chara ~Doki. Or else it'd already end with Amuto. Right?**

**Me: Yep :3**

Chapter 5

Voices

It was another day of… failure. There was absolutely _no _evidence of any of Utau's charas, and she was on the verge of giving up. While getting ready for what Kukai had in store for the group, she thought of clues.

The Day… x.x.x.x.

"Don't give up, Utau," Riki pleaded.

"Go, go, Utau!" Ran even tried to cheer her up.

"You guys, I'm sorry for dragging you in to this mess. I should be doing this myself…" she trailed off.

"No, Utau! If it happened to one of us, you'd do the same! So we're helping you," Amu assured, grinning a beautiful smile towards the blonde.

Kukai, always able to cheer _anyone _up, spoke his words of justice.

"I'll treat us all to a dinner!!"

Everyone (except the emo-like Ikuto) cheered.

"Good move, Kukai," Nagihiko whispered.

"Everyone go home to get ready, and call me with your answers," he put a thumbs-up to everyone, and they sped off.

"Thanks Kukai!!" Amu shouted as she fled. When she turned back to her path, Ikuto took her in his arms and you could hear Amu protesting from a long ways away.

"Th-thank you," Utau said quietly, blushing. She just _talked _to him!!

"No problem. Now, hurry! I'm making reservations for six at 6:30," he warned. It was already 6:00.

She grinned and ran off.

"Oh my, what should I wear, Riki…?"  
"This, Utau-chan!"  
Riki had laid out a beautiful purple dress. It was spaghetti-strapped, and in the front were lime green bows. Attaching the straps to the dress were two large green bows.

"It's… perfect!" she agreed and hurriedly slipped it on. Her hair was in braids.

**At Kukai's **x.x.x.x.

The phone rang. When he answered, Amu's voice came through.

"_Kukai! About tonight, I'm soo sorry! I can't come. My friend Azura just arrived in town! I'm soo sorry! And, Ikuto can't come either…" _

"Hah, Hinamori! It's fine. Some other time, maybe?" he grinned, even though he knew that she couldn't see it.

"_Thanks, Kukai! Again, I'm so sorry… IKUTO! GET OUT!" _he heard before the click sounded.

He laughed. Then his phone rang again.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"_Ah, Kukai… we can't come, Rima just discovered that Tarushi Hiyoka is performing. He's her favorite comedian…" _Nagihiko's voice sounded.

"Eheh, it's okay, Hinamori can't come, either," he laughed again. Did this mean…

"_So it's only Utau and you?" _Nagihiko said slyly.

"N-Not like that! Bye!" Kukai slammed the phone down.

He flopped down on his bed.

"What should I wear…?" he asked himself.

"Oi, Kukai, wear this!" Daichi laid the perfect outfit out.

Tux.

"…Er…"

"Since you're going to an expensive restaurant. With U-" he slapped his hand to his mouth.

"…" Kukai paused, then started laughing. "Okay, okay, I'll wear it."

**At Rozu Keshi, the restaurant Kukai was going to take them to**. .x.x.x.x.

"What should I do? He's five minutes late…" Utau said worriedly, pacing in front of the restaurant.

"Utau?" Kukai asked. She turned to him.

"Hello…"

"Sorry I'm late! Nobody could make it," they both sweatdropped. They didn't notice Daichi and Riki wink and put a thumbs up towards each other.

Once they made their way inside and seated at a table in the back of the restaurant, Kukai tried to start a conversation.

"So, singing any new songs lately?" he asked.

"N-N-No!" Utau said quickly.

"Oh, that's too bad."  
"…Yeah."

_Smile. _

Was that just Eru's voice? Nawww… she was just going insane.

"Utau? Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Never better…"

_SMILE, gosh darnit!_

Iru? She looked around.

"Riki, was that you?" Utau questioned her chara, who was nibbling on a piece of bread.

"What?" she stopped nibbling.

"Uhhh…never mind."

_You never smiled!_

"Stop!" she whispered hastily to herself.

"…Utau?"

"I, uh, h-have to go to the b-bathroom!!" she said and walked off.

_Smiling is healthy for love! _

Eru's voice rang in her head.

"STOP!" she yelled as quiet as she could in the stall.

_Not until you…_

"O-Okay! I'll smile!"

The voices of her beloved previous charas faded.

"Thank goodness," she exhaled.

She walked back to their table and sat down, smiling sheepishly.  
"S-Sorry…" she said.

"No problem," he turned away, hiding a faint blush.

"So, um, how's your soccer career?"  
"It's good, actually. It pays high." He grinned, and then _she _turned away pretending to look at the décor of the restaurant to hide a blush.

The waitress came and took their orders, eyeing Kukai adoringly. Utau saw this, though and felt the same angriness she had felt when she liked Ikuto and saw him with Amu.

"Would that be _aalll?_" the waitress questioned. Somehow, Utau took that another way and answered for Kukai.

"Yes," she said bluntly, glaring at her when Kukai looked for his menu.

"Hmph," the waitress sounded before walking off.

_I'm scared she's going to poison my food, _Utau wondered and sweatdropped.

**At Amu's**.

"IKUTO! I said you could sleep for tonight. I _didn't _say you could sleep in my BED!"

"But Amuu! The floor is _hard,_"

"Exactly!" she huffed. "Hey, Ikuto?"

"Hmnuh?" he said drowsily.

She giggled. "I wonder how Utau and Kukai are doing. It was nice how Daichi and Riki set that up for them, huh?"  
"We could do that some time, _Amu_," he smirked as a blush crept her cheeks.

"…M-maybe we could." She said and turned over quickly to hide her red face. She heard a chuckle from behind her.

**At Rima's**.

"Rima-chan, just choose an outfit!"  
"I can't find my Tarushi Hiyoka shirt!" she shrieked.

"Who cares? Let's just go!"  
"I'm not leaving 'till I find it," she turned to him with fire in her eyes. Nagihiko had fright plastered across his face.

"I-I'll help."

"Thaaank you Nagi-kuun," she said with a sweet voice.

He sweatdropped. This girl had split personalities!!

**Back at Rozu Keshi** .x.x.x.x.

"S-so…"

There was no real conversation at the quiet table in the back.

"U-um. It was nice of you to organize this, Kukai!" she said.

"Heh. No problem."

The waitress arrived with their food, glaring at Utau but frowning when Kukai wasn't looking her way when she threw him a happy glance.

"_Enjoy_…" she said exaggeratedly, giving her hips an extra swing while she walked off.

"Hmph," this time Utau said it, and Kukai looked up from his plate. She flashed him a smile which made his head zoom back down to the food.

"H-how's your food?" he asked. (oh my gosh! Kukai stuttered. xD)

"Good. Your's?" she said, trying hard to push a blush back.

"Beautifu—I mean, delicious!"

She blushed, noticing his mistake.

When they were done eating, Utau bowed to Kukai.

"Thank you for everything!"  
"No problem! You deserve it," he chuckled.

"U-umm…" she reached on her toes and kissed his cheek, then ran off.

Kukai blushed a million different colors.

_My first kiss… _he thought.

_Good job, Utau! _

The voices came again, but this time Utau didn't mind.

_Thanks._

**Me: I know, not much Amuto. But still :3 I will try to fit in toooons of Amuto in the other chapter along with the other couples.**

**Kukai: -faint-**

**Utau: -faints on top of Kukai-**

**Kukai: -faints again-**

**Me: O.o Okay, well, PLEASE REVIEW or I won't update! T.T**


	6. Closer

Utau awoke with a jolt. Looking at her alarm clock, which read 2:34 AM, she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong, Utau-chan?" came Riki's voice, sleepy and slurred.

"Bad dreams," Utau replied. Well, necessarily, they weren't bad dreams. They were nightmares. Nightmares of Eru and Iru, what happened…

She knew that they had to be a little safe. They could still be a pice of her heart, and they couldn't really let go - because that one, special night, one she spent at the restaurant with Kukai - she had heard them. And she was sure she wasn't insane.

_Utau-chan…_

…At least, she didn't think so.

She stretched. She didn't feel like going back to bed – it would only bring more nightmares. Although Iru and Eru's voices were clear in her mind, as if they were actually there, playfully fighting, she knew that somehow they were not totally safe.

What made them leave?

"Utau-chan! Let's start fresh and new. Today, I'm determined to find Iru and Eru!" Amu said cheerfully.

Utau grinned. Behind her grin, though, was a deep frown – the hopelessness that they would never come back. Never return.

A small piece of hope, the one she had been carrying with her all the days they were gone, was slowly fading.

"Utau? Are you feeling okay?" a worried, handsome voice sounded in her ear. It was like music.

"E-eh? Oh, hi, Kukai. Yes, I am… just dozing off a bit. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ah, me, neither. Wanna come get some coffee with me? I just heard there's a new café around here."

Utau couldn't say no. She knew that she needed to be with the one person who could cheer her up [replacing Ikuto].

"Okay," she responded cheerfully.

_That's my girl,_ Eru's voice sounded.

_Utau, we're closer! _Iru's voice.

Utau stopped.

Closer?

_Closer._

"Utau, you okay?"

"U-uh… yeah. Sorry," she said with a slight smile.

_Closer._

**Me: Mkay. So, the cliffy: "**_**Closer**_**". What does that mean? Hmmmm? HHMM? **

**I'm also accepting 2 OC's to be in the story. Review and tell me about your OC, and I will choose two. :3 **

**Review Please~! 3**

**P.S: I'm kind of having a writer's block, so this chapter may be stupid. xD **


	7. I'm Sorry

**~A Message from the Author~**

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm having a hard time thinking of a part of your guys' OC's into the story, I'm really sorry if I can't use them. I've been writing up several drafts to the next chapter but none of them fit. I'm going through a major Writer's Block right now and I'm not sure there's much to help, except a little more time… In the meanwhile, to get rid of this block, please refrain to my story _Oneshots for the Writer's Soul_, which I will be updating frequently.

I'm sorry :C Please don't hate meeeeee.

_Heart,_

Azura c:


End file.
